


More is Better

by blackchaps



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs a bit more. Rodney is freaked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More is Better

*********

“Colonel Sheppard, please report to Dr. Weir‘s office.”

“Don‘t go!” Rodney yelped right after his longest gasp yet. John looked down at the mess on Rodney‘s belly and sighed. He wanted to lick that off but couldn‘t take the time now.

“I‘ll catch up with you.” John wiped his splattered hand off on Rodney‘s rucked up T-shirt and peeled Rodney‘s hand off his still hard dick. Rodney protested vigorously about both actions, but John stuffed everything away and zipped. “Bye.”

“But you didn‘t …” The door cut off whatever Rodney said, and John tried to smooth everything into position as he jogged for the transporters. Just thinking about whatever bit of paperwork he‘d forgotten that was so important that Elizabeth felt the need to use the city wide made his cock lose all interest.

She looked him up and down and grinned, and he sincerely hoped his underwear wasn‘t showing. “Colonel, I appreciate the reputation you have as a rebel, but could you please not go off radio without telling me?”

“What?” he blurted, bringing his hand up to his ear. He frowned and felt around, finally looking into his shirt pocket. “Crap,” he muttered, knowing that Rodney had swiped it. “Um, sorry?”

“I‘ll assume you were sparring with Ronon when it was lost.” She smiled brightly. “And please get those requisitions done. Colonel Caldwell wants them ASAP.”

“Will do.” John was very certain his face couldn‘t get any redder. “I‘ll go do … that.” He‘d track down Rodney first and shake him until the radio fell out.

*********

“I have a few complaints!” Rodney hissed.

“Why am I not surprised?” John continued to walk down the hallway, knowing that Rodney would follow. “And they are?” He glanced over at him. “You did make a list, right?”

“No! Well, maybe, but only in my head.” Rodney didn‘t even smile, so he was serious. “I haven‘t seen you in two days!”

John had wondered if Rodney would notice. “I told you I had that thing on the mainland.”

“Oh.” Rodney sighed loudly, but John wasn‘t fooled. This was all part of a plan. First, the guilt, and then the demands; it was Rodney‘s way. Rodney sighed again. “Wait. Where are you going?”

“I thought I‘d hang in the lab.” John didn‘t stop walking. “There‘s this guy I like that works there. Seen him?”

“Oh, quit smirking!” Rodney suddenly put his hand on John‘s arm. That was such a surprise that John stopped and raised his eyebrows. Rodney frowned. “I haven‘t slept in two days. Not that that‘s unusual, but-”

“Zelenka told you to get out or he‘d kill you with a spoon, and you‘re scared.” John patted Rodney‘s hand. “I‘m on duty. Why don‘t you go find your bed?”

Rodney huffed and glared. “I am not scared! Not much. You can‘t-”

“Resist tucking you in?” John interrupted. “Okay, this once, but don‘t get used to it.” He smiled at Rodney‘s fuming and escorted him to his quarters. Rodney made no move to get undressed or even kick off his shoes once they were inside, and John couldn‘t decide between waiting patiently or pushing him down on the bed. “Um, Rodney? Do you sleep fully clothed?”

“Maybe?” Rodney slumped down on the bed. He crinkled up his face. “We‘re never having sex again, are we?”

“Never seems like a long time.” John scratched the back of his neck. “Maybe I should get Elizabeth to promise not to interrupt us.”

“You better be joking,” Rodney growled. He reached for John‘s gunbelt. “Something quick and dirty?”

For some odd reason, John‘s brain couldn‘t wrap itself around that idea. “Uh,” he said intelligently, trying for a word with consonants and failing.

“I knew it! You‘re breaking up with me. This is just like what happened with Sam.” Rodney flopped back and covered his eyes with his arm.

“You had quick and dirty sex with Colonel Carter?” That was all John‘s brain could spit out.

“Not for lack of trying.” Rodney groaned and made a strange gesture. “I wanted her, and she kissed me, and then nothing! It‘s the same!”

“You, obviously, need sleep.” John yanked Rodney‘s shoes off and dimmed the lights. “We‘ll eat when you wake up, and the world will be a better place.” He patted Rodney‘s shoulder awkwardly and beat a path to the door. One thing he wasn‘t going to do was promise to talk later. Rodney always made everything complicated, and this wasn‘t, not much. He walked faster.

*********

“So, um, you still like me?” Rodney asked, squeaking on the last word.

John liked that squeak and tried to get another one out of him, twisting his hand and extending his stroke to the very bottom of Rodney‘s balls. “Dirty enough?”

Rodney arched and came, dirtying another T-shirt. He snapped his mouth shut and quivered. “Yeah,” he whispered. Pushing away from the wall in John‘s bedroom, he got a firmer grip on John‘s cock. “So my turn.”

Protesting wasn‘t John‘s style, and he nuzzled Rodney‘s neck, enjoying the attention. They hadn‘t made it to the bed, and John wasn‘t sure they ever would. Rodney was another one of those fast things that John liked.

“Am I doing it wrong?”

Looking down, John groaned softly as Rodney stroked him. “Feels good.” He nudged his BDU‘s down a little farther to get his balls loose. “Really good.” He grunted softly and went with the flow, glad they had time to do this. It‘d be better on the bed, but no rush getting there.

“Yes, yes, I sense you‘re enjoying this, but seriously? I‘m getting carpal tunnel. Can you come already?”

Mood shattered, John unslouched from the wall. “What‘s the rush?”

“This from the man who prefers Mach 3.” Rodney let go entirely and flexed his hand several times. He stared down at John‘s cock as if it had offended him, and John couldn‘t help but cover himself. Rodney didn‘t lose his glare, and he practically slapped at John‘s hands. It was John‘s turn to squeak, and he almost yanked up his pants to protect himself.

“Rodney, do you have moment?”

Even John could hear Radek‘s voice clearly in Rodney‘s headset. Rodney slapped his ear so hard they both winced.

“No!”

John took the opportunity to hide his much smaller cock in his pants. He eased away from the wall, making it to the safety of his bed and starting to unlace his boots. Rodney invented a few curse words as he berated Radek for even daring to think that he knew what he was doing. John was going to give him permission to leave, but Rodney wandered out after straightening his pants, still yelling. Hopefully, no one would think the come stain on his shirt was anything other than his usual assortment of food blotches.

Scratching his belly, John shifted until he could get flat. He dimmed the lights, laced his hands across his belly, and tried not to think about the tornado that would head his way once Rodney fixed whatever it was Radek had broken.

*********

“The guilt is killing me,” Rodney said loudly. About half the people in the mess hall glanced at him, and John didn‘t have time to complain right before Rodney finished with, “Killing me!”

“I‘m sure there are science teams on the East Pier that heard you!” John hissed. Tempted to grab up his tray and storm away, he paused only because Ronon was headed their way. It might shut Rodney up.

“I hate guilt,” Rodney mumbled around a bite of something like chicken. John kicked him under the table as hard as possible, regretting it when Rodney looked as if he‘d been shot, crumbs shot from his mouth, and he yowled at the top of his lungs. Now everyone was looking at them. “That hurt!”

“Good.” John gripped his fork tightly so he didn‘t accidentally throw it at Rodney‘s chest. Ronon sat down, looked at them both, shrugged, and started eating. Rodney chuffed out a big breath, and John waved the fork under Rodney‘s nose. “One more word and I‘ll make sure there is never chocolate cake again.”

Rodney‘s eyes blew wide and then narrowed. He took a big drink of water, but he said nothing. He really didn‘t have to; his evil eyes said it all.

“I like cake,” Ronon rumbled.

“Then you better hope Rodney stays quiet.” John stabbed his potatoes much harder than necessary and shoved them in his mouth. He didn‘t like Rodney‘s rolling eyes or the promise set into tight lips. Later, there might be hell to pay. Fast, fast, he finished eating and tried to leave with a measure of dignity, but the look on Rodney‘s face turned his retreat into something cowardly.

The hours until Rodney caught up with him were the slowest in John‘s life. He swore a couple of times, while hunched over his tablet, that time had stopped altogether. When the door to his quarters finally slid open, he was ready to ask for total forgiveness. He never, ever, would threaten an innocent dessert again.

“If you‘d just come like a normal guy, none of this would‘ve happened!” Rodney‘s finger of extreme doom waggled at him. John rubbed his face with his hands twice to hide the fact that he couldn‘t think of a thing to say. Rodney didn‘t seem to notice. He plowed on, “I probably shouldn‘t have mentioned it around food, but what the hell is wrong with your dick?

“No, wait. Wait! It‘s me. It‘s totally me. You‘ve been pretending to like me, but your johnson is telling the truth!”

“Please stop yelling,” John said fiercely. He clicked the tablet off and got up from his tiny desk. He could see that Rodney was near implosion, and it was time to find a few words. “Rodney, I like you. My, um, boys like you.” He tried for a smile. “We keep getting interrupted!”

“And yet, I always manage to finish!” Rodney suddenly paled, hands flapping wildly. “God, I‘m a premature ejaculator!”

Before John could do more than raise his hand, getting ready to protest vigorously, Rodney bolted out the door. John wasn‘t going to race after him. That was a very bad idea. Instead, he tapped his head set.

“I can find you anywhere, McKay.” John sat down on his bed and crossed his legs. This did make it easier to talk. He‘d just have to be very careful what he said. “The city isn‘t big enough to hide you from me.”

“I‘m going to work.”

John highly doubted it. He scrubbed his hand through his hair and came up with a solution. “Meet me on the balcony. You know the one.”

“No.”

“I‘ll bring a Snickers.” John knew from Rodney‘s tone that it was time to bring out the big guns. He counted the seconds, making it to six.

“I don‘t believe you.”

“Then I‘ll eat it when I get there.” John laughed and clicked off. He made sure he looked his usual self before heading to their favorite balcony. Halfway there, he ducked into a small deserted room, removed a panel, and lifted a Snickers out of his second secret hiding place – the one Rodney didn‘t know about. From there, it was a short walk, and he honestly didn‘t expect to see him – not right away. Rodney would make him suffer.

It was dark out, but the moon was up, and he enjoyed watching the light play against the water. Checking his watch, he saw that more than fifteen minutes had passed. He guessed that meant that Rodney wasn‘t coming.

Slowly, he unwrapped the bar and took a heady sniff. Candy bars smelled better than they tasted. He couldn‘t explain it.

“Stop. Right. There.”

John froze, fighting away a goofy smile. He did stick his tongue out in an effort to get one lick before it was gone. Rodney got right in John‘s air space, lips inches from the Snickers.

“I can‘t decide what I‘m more angry about – the threat to my supply of cake, or the fact that you have a stash of chocolate I don‘t know about.” Rodney took the candy bar from John before his tongue even got close to it. “Mine.”

“Well, yeah.” John wouldn‘t argue that point. He liked living too much to quit now. “I didn‘t think you were coming.”

“Is that a joke?” Rodney took a savage bite but didn‘t chew. He was letting it melt in his mouth, and John shifted his feet so he was close enought to nuzzle at Rodney‘s mouth if he wanted and smell the sweet chocolate. He wasn‘t brazen enough to try for an actual kiss. Rodney had skipped kindergarten and never had gotten that sharing business down right. Belatedly, John realized he probably should answer the question.

“Not a joke,” John whispered. “Can you calm down a second and talk to me?” He groaned almost immediately, telling himself that it was Rodney‘s chocolate breath, not the idea of actually talking about sex.

Rodney licked his lower lip. “Not sure there‘s anything to discuss. You hate me, and I don‘t blame you.” His chin couldn‘t get any higher, and John stroked his thumb across Rodney‘s lips because he could. Rodney wouldn‘t stop him, no matter what he said.

“Hate seems pretty strong.” John licked his thumb and went back for more. Rodney pulled his head back, but John eased his hand closer. Rodney‘s tongue darted out, and John went for it.

With a small groan, Rodney sucked the pad of John‘s thumb, turning it slightly chocolate. John didn‘t try for Rodney‘s lip, he leaned whisker-close and then licked at his own thumb for the taste.

“Oh, God, I think I came.” Rodney shifted his hips, rubbing them together. John took advantage of Rodney‘s open mouth to thrust his tongue inside and grind. Heading to the bed now was a great idea, but he could take his time here and do this right. Rodney yanked his mouth away. “No. No. No.”

John pressed the chocolate bar back into Rodney‘s mouth, waited for him to take a bite, and then chased chocolate. It probably wasn‘t sanitary, but it was satisfying. Rodney moaned softly and wrapped his hands into John‘s ass.

Rodney‘s shoulders hit the wall as John pressed home his advantage, tongue and groin. Rodney‘s eyes widened and he bucked into it.

“Oh, crap,” Rodney whispered. John tried not to laugh as Rodney convulsed in a very obvious orgasm. His breath slowed, and his hands stopped squeezing quite so hard, and Rodney leaned his forehead against John‘s shoulder. “I suck at this. Now I know why I can‘t get a woman.”

“You want a woman?” John frowned, sure he‘d just been insulted. He didn‘t understand why Rodney always stopped after the first orgasm, but they had been interrupted, and maybe this whole sex thing was more complicated than he knew. He watched Rodney freeze into some sort of statue with chocolate. After a few seconds, it was alarming. “Are you having a heart attack or something?”

“I – I – I didn‘t mean that. I swear. I mean, I did mean it, but not like that.” Rodney stared at him with huge blue eyes. John took two steps back, giving him some space. Rodney seemed to shake all over once and then he lowered his head. “You knew I was no good at this stuff.”

“I did.” John hadn‘t been worried because he was equally as bad. “I know you like it.” The evidence for that was clear, compelling, and staining Rodney‘s khakis.

“Do you?”

“I‘d like it more on a bed.” John moved away, going to the edge of the balcony to stare out at the city. He pressed the palm of his hand into his cock, trying to push it to a better location or make it go down. Leave it to Rodney to make sex into something impossible; an equation that couldn‘t be solved by mortal men or at least John.

Rodney put his hand on John‘s shoulder. “I‘m sorry. I get excited, and I screw everything up.”

Lowering his head, John smiled. “Don‘t be sorry. Well, except for that woman comment, but seriously, can‘t we slow down and do it right?”

The warm hand ripped away. “I had no idea I was doing it wrong! Typical though, Rodney McKay, loser all around.” He snorted. “This is why I could never keep a girlfriend!”

“And boyfriends?” John growled. He didn‘t appreciate Rodney‘s sarcastic tone of voice. Sure, he probably should‘ve phrased it differently, but this wasn‘t his fault. He tried to grab Rodney‘s arm, but he missed completely, and Rodney walked away fast. He took the chocolate with him. John rubbed his eyes and gave up for the night. Nothing he said ever came out right, and at this rate, he was never having an orgasm, and Rodney was going to really hate him. Sighing loudly, he turned to stare out at the night.

********

“Why are you and Dr. McKay fighting?” Teyla sounded confused.

“Because he‘s a shithead,” Rodney said in a very superior way, pointing with his spoon.

John was used to the cursing by now. “Because Rodney wants a new girlfriend. You available?”

Now Teyla _looked_ confused. “I am not.”

“Shame.” John smiled into Rodney‘s blazing eyes. “‘Course, he does prefer blondes.” A truly insane idea popped into John‘s head, and he was going with it, nothing sane had worked. “Cadman is blonde. You could ask her out. Hey, why don‘t you let me set you up with someone? There‘s this Ascended girl that you‘ll like a lot, and I know she‘s available.”

Rodney turned a very unhealthy color.

Smiling as if he didn‘t have a single thought in his head, John made his hair bounce. “Oh, and there‘s this redhead, new off the Daedalus, I heard she likes geeks. Is red close enough to blonde?”

“I would assume it is.” Teyla nodded. “I could make a list of Athosian women that are looking for husbands.”

“Good idea,” John said happily in the face of Rodney‘s apocalyptic fit. He tapped his headset. “Elizabeth, I‘m on my way to our meeting.” He stood and grinned down at them. “A meeting, some golf, and the rest of the day off. You kids have fun.” He hurried, really hurried, to get out of the mess hall before Rodney started throwing things and cursing.

*********

Stowing his golf bag carefully, so it didn‘t fall over, he couldn‘t help but sigh with real happiness. He‘d hit those balls so hard they‘d screamed before plopping in the water, and no one had interrupted him. Total radio silence, something he could learn to like, even if it did make him the slightest bit nervous.

He peeled off his shirt, tossed it in the direction of the dirty laundry, and followed after it when he missed. If he were wrong, he was going to spend a relatively long evening by himself, but if he were right, Rodney would be here. Going to the door, John put his hand on the control panel and set it to lock – a special kind of lock.

That done, he went to get comfortable on the bed. It was really too small for everything he wanted to do to Rodney on it, but getting a bigger one had its own set of problems. Moving might be easier, and he liked this room. He took a long stretch before shucking off his shoes, BDU‘s, and boxers. The air was cool on his body, and he skimmed his hand down to make sure all his equipment was in good condition.

Lights – he should do something about the lights – and he lit a few candles, dimming the others. Feeling like a total idiot, he went to brush his teeth, but he drew the line at putting on more underarm deodorant. Back at the bed, he stared down at it and realized that he had no idea how to look sexy. He‘d have to wing it.

The door opened, and he couldn‘t bear to turn, but he did notice that it shut as quickly as he‘d programmed.

“Have you lost your mind?”

John knew his shoulders were curling in what could only be described as fear. Other parts were tucking up as well.

“It‘s not even dinner yet!” Rodney‘s voice might‘ve been shaking a little, and that gave John just enough courage to look at him. Rodney, eyes wild, waved his hand up and down. “You‘re naked!”

“Those keen observational skills at work again.” John really tried for a lazy smile.

“I came here to argue with you but if you – you -” Rodney tried to open the door. “Let me out!”

“No.” John used his best word and then tried to get on the bed without looking like a complete clumsy dork. Once there, reclined, somewhat, and hoping that Johnny Cash wasn‘t looking, he had no idea what to do with his hands but figuring that Rodney couldn‘t look any _more_ horrified, he put them in the vicinity of his balls. Rodney‘s eyes managed to get wider as John gave himself a gentle rub.

“Is this what you usually do on your day off?” Rodney choked out. “And if so that‘s wrong on so many levels that I don‘t even know where to begin!”

Every time John said anything, Rodney hated him worse, so he slid his hand across his stomach and scratched himself.

Rodney took one big step towards the bed and then stopped, his hands grasping at air. “But I‘m mad at you!”

Licking his fingers, John gave himself a lazy stroke. He wasn‘t hard yet, but he‘d get there, especially if Rodney‘s mouth kept hanging open like that.

“I‘ve-” Rodney took a gulp of air. “Never seen you naked before, even though, you‘d have thought that I would‘ve …” The last word trailed off. He made a few noises that weren‘t words and then abruptly moved to perch on the edge of the bed. In a move that surprised John, Rodney wrapped his hand around John‘s ankle. A simple touch, but John‘s cock liked it very much.

“This is totally unfair. I can‘t think with you …” Rodney made a crazy gesture or two. “Wait, is this an apology?”

John had heard worse ideas. “Yeah,” he whispered. He thumbed the head of his cock. Rodney looked him up and down, and John wavered between feeling ashamed and like a slut.

“Oh, quit wiggling. You can‘t look any sexier.” Rodney leaned and teased at John‘s nipple with his tongue. “Don‘t gasp like that. I can‘t handle it.”

“Okay,” John gasped. It hadn‘t occurred to him until just now that being naked meant that Rodney could touch him. Touch him in spots that usually only got soap, not tongue. “Yeah.”

Rodney smirked in a dirty way and licked his way down. He stopped and met John‘s eyes. “This is a test, isn‘t it? See how long I can last?”

There was a moment when John had an indignant answer, and then Rodney licked him on the tip of his cock, and it was gone. Rodney jerked back. “Huh.”

The best idea was not to ask if that was a good noise or a bad one because Rodney might get to talking and things would go to hell. John settled on raising his hips and making a noise that he hoped was greedy.

“I suppose you were saving yourself for a blowjob?”

A tinge of panic thrust its way up from John‘s groin until it registered in his brain. He‘d never come from just a blowjob, and if he couldn‘t put out this time, Rodney might never lick him again. He had to focus. Tentatively, Rodney nuzzled at him, and he decided to take a chance and tug on Rodney‘s shirt.

“You are so bossy,” Rodney grumbled, but he whipped it off and tossed it in the corner. John glanced at Rodney‘s crotch and licked his lips. Rodney glared but stripped off the rest of his clothes. John smiled in satisfaction. Finally, some nice long sex was going to happen. It could take hours as far as he was concerned. He smoothed his hand down Rodney‘s sides, finding spots to caress. Rodney slapped John‘s hands away. “You see? That‘s why I come too fast. Now, no touching.”

John rolled his eyes and thumped his head down. He wiggled his fingers in Rodney‘s face and then put his hands behind his head. “Good enough?”

“Um, no?” Rodney looked him up and down, swallowing hard. His cock leaked on John‘s thigh. John had noticed that Rodney got wet fast. It was sexy, and he wouldn‘t mind licking it off. Capturing Rodney was easy enough. John wrapped his legs around him and pulled him on top. Rodney made a squeaky noise and fell on him. “Hey!”

Pressing up, John laughed. Rodney groaned loudly; his eyes practically rolling in his head. He started protesting, but John held him tight and shoved up into sweet skin. Felt so good, and he raised his legs to get more, wallowing in the good feelings. He felt come hit his stomach, and it made him want to purr.

“Lick it off. Slow. Real slow,” John growled. He swiped two fingers through a strip and demonstrated. Rodney whined softly, shaking his head, and John wrapped his hand around the back of Rodney‘s neck. “Rodney.”

With a grimace, Rodney gave him a half-heartedly lick. John scooped up some more and ran his fingers across Rodney‘s lips. “You taste good.”

“Shouldn‘t we clean up?” Rodney narrowed his eyes. “Wait. You-. I-.”

“I want to do dirty, kinky things to you.” John tried to forestall another panic attack. “Over and over again until you whimper and crawl to the bathroom, where I‘ll molest you in the shower. Are we clear?”

Rodney‘s mouth dropped open, and John could see him processing and analyzing all the new data he‘d been given. While all that was going on, John started licking, nudging, and rubbing until he had Rodney on his back. Rodney opened his mouth to say something that would lead to John not having an orgasm _again_ so John slapped him on the ass – what he could reach.

“Ow!”

John did it again before beginning his assault. He immersed himself, not listening to any of the so-not-honest protests as he used his tongue, fingers, and anything else he could think of to enjoy himself.

“I am not that yummy!”

Raising his head, John licked his lower lip. “Yeah, you are. Now, do you want me to stop?”

“Um, no?” Rodney shook his head.

That was good enough to get him going again, and he didn‘t surface again until Rodney rapped him on the forehead. “John!”

“What?” John nipped him on the ass.

“Ow! And are you going to-?” Rodney‘s eyes were huge. John wiggled his fingers, driving a cry from Rodney‘s lips. He hadn‘t used any lube yet, just his tongue, but he could see that Rodney wasn‘t ready for more yet.

With a care for the side of the bed and leaving his fingers exactly where they were, he swiveled around, hoping that Rodney was willing.

“Don‘t smother me!” Rodney protested right before he started sucking, and John would‘ve laughed, but he had other things he wanted to do with his mouth. They didn‘t exactly find a rhythm, but it was all good, and he could feel it all starting to move the right direction. There was a muffled groan, and Rodney bucked his hips up. John swallowed, enjoying that Rodney shuddered beneath him.

Pulling back, John let him gasp for air, moving his fingers to keep him going.

“Stop! Oh, God, stop!”

John moved off him, laughing, keeping his fingers deep and licking. “Not done.”

Rodney whimpered, and John took a moment to gloat, because if sex was a competition, he would totally win. Several licks later, Rodney grabbed him by the hair. “You‘re killing me!”

“Wonder how that paperwork would look.” John smirked, reached, snagged the lube, and eased his fingers out. Rodney gasped loudly and wiggled, and John flipped him over before he could bolt. The arm flailing was easy enough to avoid. When Rodney looked over his shoulder, eyes wide, John smoothed his hand down Rodney‘s back. “I would never hurt you.”

“Much.”

“At all.” John could see the muscles in Rodney‘s arms twitching. Sliding up, he kissed him while he slicked his hand. Making Rodney moan was seriously fun, and John was willing to spend some time doing it. Slowly, very slowly, he worked on him until the moans were constant.

“How do you …” Rodney‘s voice cut off on a gasp. Pulling him back a little, John settled himself between Rodney‘s legs. “Oh, well, then, okay.”

Sliding inside was heaven, and John buried himself in it. He sucked the back of Rodney‘s neck and took a minute for them both. Rodney clenched his muscles, and John nearly passed out. “Wait. Don‘t do that!”

Rodney laughed in a very evil way and did it again. John‘s head spun, and he desperately pumped his hips, crying out as he orgasmed. It shook him for what seemed like forever, and when he managed to get his eyes open again, Rodney smirked at him.

“Are you done?”

It was John‘s turn to smirk. “I can go again. You?” He swiveled his hips, half-hard, but he‘d recover quick enough. Now he‘d come, he could really make the next one last. “I‘ll take your open mouth and crazy eyes for consent.”

Later, when they were in the shower, Rodney batted at John‘s hands. “Stop touching me. Please. And I‘m dehydrated, you know that, right? My muscles are like noodles!”

John laughed and licked down Rodney‘s spine. “Oh, did you come in here to break up with me?”

“Are you insane? You‘re never getting away from me.” Rodney mumbled the words. He sagged against the tile wall. John kissed him on the shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. Rodney turned and cuddled into him. “I‘m not too quick on the trigger?”

“Rodney, it‘s just one round.” John fondled Rodney‘s ass because it was there. “You had two more in your magazine.”

“I did, didn‘t I?” Rodney perked up. He immediately sagged. “I‘m almost dead from it. Still, that was once more than you.”

Letting him win the sex war was in John‘s best interest. “You‘re the best.”

“Well, of course.” Rodney yawned, and John tightened his grip. They had to get back to the bed before Rodney slid to the floor.

“We can do quick and dirty next time.”

“Promise?”

Swiping his tongue up to Rodney‘s ear, John laughed. “Shouldn‘t take more than an hour.”

“I could hate you.”

********

end


End file.
